


Liberation (English version)

by vl_introspective_88



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: 80's Music, Cute, Feelings, First Time, Gay Sex, Liberation, Love, M/M, synthpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vl_introspective_88/pseuds/vl_introspective_88
Summary: Neil Tennant and Chris Lowe finally managed to consummate the love that went beyond a simple friendship through an act of Liberation ...
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant
Kudos: 5





	Liberation (English version)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the 80's, when they weren't called the Pet Shop Boys, yet. 
> 
> This is just a fictional story that I'd written a year ago... I hope you will enjoy it :)

The kiss continued, even though they were already inside the whitish tile bathroom of the department. Each brush with their lips increased the temperature between them, Chris plunged his fingers into Neil's curly hair, while he hugged him at shoulder height.  
"Wow, wow, how cute you are when you blush," Chris murmured as he pulled away to see him better.  
"Stop bothering me with that," Neil complained, looked sideways, crossing his arms at chest height. He pretended to be offended, but the desire to smile from ear to ear was present in him.  
"Look how he gets angry," Chris spoke, and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed the tallest boy by the tie, and loosened it to take it off. “Let the fun begin”, he murmured, holding Neil's waist mischievously. Slowly, he snatched his clothes, starting with the ones above: The shirt, the T-shirt that was underneath; he ended up contemplating his naked torso, which his partner tried to hide using both hands.  
"No,", Chris said dryly, he grabbed Neil's hands and lowered them to stop hiding. You are too beautiful, do not hide from me.  
"Chris, I'm not beaut... ahh!", his words were suddenly interrupted as he barely felt fingers stimulating both teats. He couldn’t speak, he ended up releasing an involuntary groan that made him feel completely ashamed.  
"I know you want more.", Chris pulled away and prepared to take off his clothes too. The shower was already hot, it was time to go in, together, under it. Both Neil and Chris had already stripped off their clothes, which were scattered on the floor. The cheeks of the young man with curly hair hadn’t lost the reddish tone of the blush, and it wouldn’t leave, much less being completely naked in front of the man of whom he had long been in love. However, he had hidden his feelings for so long, because of the fear that they would cause the duo to dissolve.  
Finally, both entered under the thousands of drops of hot water that ceaselessly fell on them. Admittedly, that relaxed them, especially Neil, who, with trembling hands, grabbed a bar of soap. Mutually, without saying a word so as not to spoil that wonderful moment, they passed the soap through their wet bodies. Chris every so often passed his hand between Neil's thighs, stimulating him, causing the excitement between them to increase. Unwittingly, the soap slipped off between Neil's fingers, ending on the wet floor of the shower, behind them.  
"Wait ..." Neil turned and leaned down to pick up what he had thrown in error. Suddenly, he felt something cylindrical and hot rubbing between his buttocks. He was Chris's erect member, seeking to penetrate him. Thinking about that, it gave him a chill that ran through the entire spine.  
"Don't worry, I'll wear protection", Chris spoke, running a finger full of lubricant around Neil's hole, then inserting it inside. He couldn’t deny it, he loved the way his partner shivered at being stimulated there. He had to make him relaxed enough to carry out the sexual act, because if they didn't end up in the hospital for a tear...  
“May l?”, asked the shortest boy in a whisper. Neil only managed to nod, swallowed and bit his lower lip. He knew he was about to feel something much thicker than a simple index finger. Without further preamble, Chris slowly plunged his penis into Neil's hole, until it was completely inside.  
"Ahh!" Neil groaned, about to lose his balance under the shower. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and straighten him. The first thing he managed to do later, was to lean against one of the walls, and half of his body was under the shower. He was plunging into a sea of ecstatic stimuli that he believed forbidden to him; he loved it, although several tears escaped from his blue eyes, caused by the pain of the first onslaughts.  
Chris moved rhythmically back and forth, he loved the feeling of having his member inside something hot and tight. He wanted to try more positions, to prolong the act he always wanted to do with him. Then, he withdrew, and held Neil from the pecs.  
"Turn around," he asked in his ear, and his beloved obeyed him without hesitation. Now, those blue eyes were watching him, the blush of the cheeks had not disappeared at all. Neil, are you all right? He asked, realizing that his eyes had tears about to overflow from the eyelids.  
"Yes, I am," he said. "Hey, what if we continue in bed? We're wasting a lot of water ...”, he moved his hand a little to dissolve the steam that enveloped them.  
"Oh, with pleasure," Chris agreed, while closing the shower faucets. He could not control it, he smiled as they shared a towel to dry, being so close to Neil disturbed him pleasantly. He stirred the hair to the tall one, the curlers that fascinated him so much were without their characteristic shape because they remained wet, completely covering Neil's forehead.  
"I can dry it if you want." He realized the hypnotic state in which his partner was. He pulled away from him, and grabbed a black hair dryer from a shelf. He was still naked, and it was a delight for Chris to be able to see his back, legs and buttocks more clearly.  
"It won't take long, wait for me in bed," Neil asked, as he unwound the cable from the device.

Soon, on the threshold of the room illuminated by a yellow spotlight, a tall young man with curly hair and blue eyes appeared, covered by a white bathrobe. He approached the bed; his feet were wearing slippers that he had to wear before using the hair dryer. He sat next to the young man with short straight hair, serious look that soon turned into one with blush.  
"I want you to be mine, Neil." Chris grabbed Neil by the shoulders and made him lie completely on the bed. Without any patience, he took off his robe, leaving him naked again.  
"Chris ..." Neil's cheeks turned red with shame again. Again, he was exposed, felt the palpitations in his chest and the excitement concentrating between his legs. He felt a pair of fingers caressing the surroundings of his anus, and others pinching him on the nipples. Without being given orders, he opened his legs more for what was to come.  
"I like that ..." Chris whispered in his ear, inserting two wet fingers of lubricant into his hole. Neil was on the verge of tearing again, however, he just shuddered beneath his lover as he continued with anal stimulation.  
Chris kissed him again, on the lips, while he took off his robe that he had also put on. He inserted his tongue into Neil's mouth, and he did not resist feeling how he explored every detail. The kiss was interrupted by Chris, who preferred to lower his kisses through the neck of the young man with curlers.  
"Hurry up," Neil implored in an almost broken voice, bent her legs against her and raised them a little to be much more exposed. Chris placed himself between his lover's legs, put on the condom and passed a little more lubricant. Finally, he grabbed his penis and reinserted it into Neil, until it was completely inside.  
"So tight ..." Chris thought out loud, while Neil surrounded him with his arms and legs to get him closer to him.  
"Chris ..." he groaned without letting him go, "I'm yours ..."  
Those words made the youngest one blush and accelerate the onslaught a bit. He did it with a rhythm, first slow, then fast, and again the intensity decreased. He could feel how tense Neil was beneath him, his eyes closed, his cheeks tinged with heat under his skin and a thin thread of tears gushing from each eye. He wiped her tears with his lips, they were somewhat salty, although that didn't stop him for a second. The heat between the two increased, and they already felt their skins wet with sweat, even though they had just come out of the shower.  
"Chris ... for God's sake ...", Neil groaned tremblingly, as if he were on the threshold of ecstasy with the climax. His lover was stimulating him with his member right in the most sensitive part for pleasure: the prostate.  
"I love you so much, Neil," Chris murmured in his ear, and then kissed him right there, which caused him to get goosebumps.  
Was this what they had expected so much? Finally declare what they felt for the other and then consummate it in a physical act that for a long time they considered unattainable, prohibited for them.  
Neil had never felt so alive, so free, so dear and desired. Only Chris had been able to light that fire he believed nonexistent in him. He didn't know if they were going to last a long or short time being more than just friends and colleagues, the anguish of that idea suddenly vanished when he felt that he was at the highest point that a human being could reach in the ecstasy suffered before releasing all the tension in an orgasm that went beyond his own control.  
After a pair of movements, Chris came, and it wasn't even a couple of seconds before he felt that Neil had come in his abdomen. They stared each other; they were short of breath. The youngest one just rested his head on the older boy’s chest, while he hugged him.  
"Wow ..." Chris sighed, as his breathing slowly stabilized. He slowly took away his member and straightened in bed. Now, he didn't know exactly what to do, he just removed the used condom and threw it in the trash bin on Neil's desk.  
"Incredible ... that we have done it," Neil murmured, still staring at the ceiling, and sat down too. Suddenly, he ducked his head, his blue eyes filled with tears and he began to cry.  
“Are you OK? ", Chris hurried over to try to console him. Had he done something wrong? Did he hurt him?  
Neil's sobs weren't willing to stop, so Chris did what he could: grab one of the robes, cover his back, and then make his head rest on his shoulder. The pleasant texture of the garment, plus the feeling that he had a shoulder where to cry and his beloved stroking his head, were enough to calm down and be able to speak again.  
"I'm sorry," Neil apologized, clinging to Chris's torso as if he were a koala who refused to let go of his eucalyptus tree.  
"You haven't done anything wrong," Chris said, "are you okay?", he dared to ask again.  
“ ... I've never felt so good in my whole life. It's just that I never thought I would be free, without the need to pretend that I am suffering pleasure with someone,”, explained the young man with curly hair,“ pretending to be normal so as not to be judged by the other people around me…”  
"Neil, the fact that you like men doesn't make you abnormal." Chris entwined her fingers with Neil's. “You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met in my whole life, there is not a single day in which I don’t think about how generous destiny was with me for having crossed my path with yours.”  
Those words drew a smile on the tallest boy's lips.  
"Thanks for everything you've done for me, Chris," Neil said in a murmur, as they both lay between the blankets and messy pillows, without letting go. “Your love is liberation.”  
Chris's response was a soft kiss on the lips, before plunging into a deep sleep with the person he loved most in the world.


End file.
